


i wanna shout it from the rooftops

by thecrescendo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, it's Jack and Celeste's, kinda although it isnt their wedding, so it kinda focuses a lot on them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrescendo/pseuds/thecrescendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Think about it, when Celeste comes through that door all eyes would be on her but the only pair she’ll care about is yours,” he whispered to his brother and he could swear he heard a strangled sob before Jack bothered speaking up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Luke, I swear to God I am going to punch you in the nuts if you make me cry before the priest even gets to say ‘dearly beloved’,” said Jack through gritted teeth.</i>
</p><p>or Luke's the best man for Jack and Celeste's wedding, it then leads to him reflecting on his own relationship with Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: _why can't we be like that?_
> 
> Inspired by Secret Love Song by Little Mix
> 
> I've been working on this for the past two months and I'm so glad it's finished! I hope you enjoy reading it!

“What if it doesn’t fit you anymore?” Luke asked as he walked into his brother’s room, holding up the tuxedo he helped pick out a few months ago.

It took one look on his brother for it to finally dawn on him that in just a couple of hours, Jack would no longer be single and his days of being a bachelor would be coming to an end. For as long as he could remember, even at an early age, he never did think of Jack as single. He was practically married to Celeste as soon as they got together anyway.

Luke had been waiting for the wedding day to come ever since he was aware of his brother’s relationship. Luke had watched Jack and Celeste’s relationship in light and in dark and he was probably more excited than Jack and Celeste themselves. He knew that that was impossible but Luke still held onto that thought.

Jack snatched the tuxedo from Luke and turned to face the mirror. “You’re not really helping my nerves here, Lewi,” Jack replied, fiddling with the zipper of the garment bag. “I knew I should’ve asked Ben to be my best man instead.”

Luke scoffed. “Need I remind you who had to watch you pine before she finally acknowledged who you were?” Luke said as he raised an eyebrow. “It was me, Jack. _Me_. Ben cannot take that away from me.”

“There’s no use being defensive, I can’t actually just drop you now,” Jack defended as he brought the dress shirt over his torso. “It looks like it still fits me, right?” he asked when he turned to face his younger brother again.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course it still fits you. How about you go ahead and put it on so you can stop asking me that question,” Luke said as he helped unbutton the shirt. “Stop fussing and let me do all the stressing, okay? It’s your wedding day so relax.”

Jack hummed as he walked closer to the mirror and put the shirt on. “Speaking of your stress,” he started, looking back at Luke through the mirror, “did you have enough time for yourself to find a date to bring for my wedding?”

“Bringing a date would be useless,” Luke explained, plopping down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. He wanted to hold onto that moment for as long as he could. He hadn’t been as relaxed as he felt at that moment ever since the wedding planning had begun. “I wouldn’t be able to give them the attention they deserve. Besides, I need all my energy if I’m gonna be the groom’s slave for the day,” Luke answered as he sat back up, followed by a smirk.

“Hey, I’m not gonna treat you like a slave,” Jack defended, reaching back in the garment bag to retrieve his tie. “Did you forget that I already know?” he added, sounding serious all of a sudden. “You and Michael don’t have to hide your relationship from me.”

Luke nodded. “It’s not like we’re deliberately hiding it from _you_ , everyone else just isn’t aware yet. Besides, you weren’t even supposed to know.”

“Now whose fault was that?”

“How was I supposed to know you were visiting when mum told me that I’d be home alone for two days?” Luke defended, followed by a scoff. “You should’ve called and told me you were coming over.”

Jack must’ve found Luke’s defense funny since his first reaction was to laugh. “But of course, since you’re home alone, the normal thing to do is enter the house then make out with your boyfriend.”

“I thought the coast was clear!” Luke exclaimed. “Your car wasn’t in the driveway.”

“Alright, alright,” said Jack as he raised his hands in surrender. “You’re being way too defensive today. I already told you I’m cool with it. I’ve always had a soft spot for Michael,” Jack explained. “But I’m still confused why you haven’t told everyone yet.”

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled deeply. “We want to. We want to tell you guys so much, trust me. It’s just, I don’t know, we wanted to prove to ourselves it was real before we told everyone. It’s kinda stupid when we think about it now,” Luke explained. “Michael’s wanted to tell Karen since day one and let me tell you, it was hard to hide from mum while she was on tour with us.”

“That must’ve sucked.”

“We managed,” Luke answered, going over to get the coat and helping Jack wear it. “He really isn’t my date, though.”

“Just your secret boyfriend,” Jack teased, turning around to ruffle Luke’s hair. “He’s still gonna come, right? And the other two, too?”

Luke groaned as he tried to fix his hair but still nodded at Jack’s question. “Of course. They couldn’t resist Celeste, especially Michael.”

“Good,” Jack said with a nod. “I’m glad they’re getting along. Otherwise, it would be weird when you finally bring him home for the holidays,” he added, inevitably bringing a tinge of pink to Luke’s cheeks.

As much as Luke found the comment teasing, he couldn’t help but agree. Knowing how much Michael would fit in with his family was always a comforting thought. “They already like him, right? Mum, dad, and Ben? Like, they’d be cool when I tell them I’m dating him, right?”

“They’ve always treated Michael like another son and for Ben, another brother. I did too even before I knew about you two. Hey, mum practically raised both of you as the rock stars you are now.” Jack sounded reassuring and it was more than what Luke hoped for to calm his thoughts of disappointment. What Jack said still sounded off, though.

“No, saying that sounds wrong. It feels like something incestuous when you put it that way,” Luke said, making a face of disgust.

“Fine, let me rephrase,” Jack backtracked. “What I meant to say is that they already treat him as part of the family so they probably wouldn’t oppose to you making that a reality.”

Luke chuckled but he still understood what Jack wanted to say. Though he still waved his hand as a sign for them to dismiss the topic. “It’s your wedding day, not mine, so let’s not think about that for now,” Luke said, pushing the subject away. It was different to talk about it with his brother, especially since he hasn’t even talked about it with Michael yet. “Let’s not rush ourselves.”

“Fine,” the older Hemmings replied, pulling his coat lapel to finish off his look. “Do I finally look like I’m ready to get married?”

“I guess,” Luke joked, sending a huge smile to both him and Jack but he still knew his brother was nervous. “I’m telling you, you’ve been married to Celeste even before I left home for band stuff. That’s like, what, 7 years now? This is just gonna make it more official,” he added.

Jack pulled Luke in for a quick hug before patting him on the shoulder. “I take back what I said earlier,” he said as he smiled at Luke.

“You said a lot of stuff.”

“About dropping you as my best man,” he said, playfully shoving Luke. “I couldn’t have asked for a better one.”

In turn, Luke gave him a playful punch on the arm. “I hate how sappy people get during weddings but thank you. Now I kinda want to make you my best man.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“The best friend-band mate wedding agreement.”

“You weirdos actually have an agreement? Let me guess, you’ve already assigned to be each other’s best mans?”

“You say that like you aren’t used to us being clingy fucks.” Luke shrugged and just walked over to grab Jack’s shoes. “Seriously, enough of this, we have your wedding to get ready for.”

*

After he got Jack settled in his designated waiting room in the church, Luke went out to check how the pews and altar looked like. Guests aren’t expected to arrive for another two hours and seeing the majority of the decorations already in place, he felt himself relax.

He leaned against the side of a pew, thinking up of ways how to address a crowd for a wedding. That wasn’t supposed to be his job but the emcee cancelled at the last minute so he willingly stood up to take their place.

The things he was willing to do for his family.

He was just about to go and look over his outline for the reception before he felt a presence behind him.

“I could never get used to how hot you clean up, Hemmings.”

Luke turned around and he didn’t even try to hide the smile that appeared almost instantly. “Look who’s talking, Clifford,” he teased right back before cupping Michael’s cheek. Suddenly remembering their surroundings, Luke sighed before dragging his hand to rest on Michael’s shoulder instead. “You’re here early.”

Michael hummed as he tentatively reached for Luke’s other hand. “Thought you might need some help and now your knight in a way too expensive tux is here to the rescue.”

“My hero,” Luke said pretending to swoon, barely noticing Michael playing with his fingers. “Where is he, though?”

Michael shrugged. “Tied him up and left him behind the church,” said Michael in a nonchalant voice. “So now I’m all you’ll be getting.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Without thinking, Luke leaned down and gave Michael a quick kiss. After his brain registered what transpired, he hastily took a step away from Michael but not missing the brief flash of hurt in the older boy’s features. He looked at the people around them and he sighed in relief when he saw that no one was paying them any attention.

Knowing Luke well enough, Michael pulled him in a hug. “It’s fine,” Michael whispered, rubbing Luke’s back. They didn’t have to worry much about the hug; practically everyone was already aware of how affectionate the whole band was to each other.

Luke tightened his arms around Michael with soft apologies thrown in succession. It took almost a minute before Luke said anything other than _sorry_. “I hate keeping us a secret,” he mumbled against Michael’s shoulder.

“I hate it too,” Michael replied as he pulled away from Luke. “But it was our decision to keep it a secret for a while so we have to stand by that for now, okay?” he added, reaching up to fix Luke’s hair that was disheveled from the hug.

“Don’t remind me of that decision,” Luke muttered. “I still hate past-Luke for choosing five years,” he continued, shaking his head in disbelief. “Two years would be enough to prove it’s a stable relationship but five years! What kind of idiot told him it would be easy to hide a relationship for that long?”

Michael slowly raised his hand. “I would be that idiot,” he said, luckily making Luke smile. “Either way, there’s just a few months left and then we’ll be able to tell our families.”

“Yeah, alright, you’re right.”

“And think about it, we fly back to LA in a week and we have nothing to hide there. We’ll be together in our apartment and the only people we have to think about is each other,” said Michael and Luke will probably never get used to how Michael always knew what to say in situations similar to the one they were in.

Instead of replying immediately, Luke reached forward to fix the front of Michael’s coat. Pressing his palm against Michael’s breast pocket, he sighed. “You’re way too good to me.”

“Yeah, that’s because I love you,” replied Michael, smiling dopily at Luke.

Just when Luke was about to reply, Jack was clapping both their shoulders.

“Jesus Christ, Jack, I still want to make that best man speech so staying alive is kind of important right now,” Luke said, clutching at his chest but still making sure the coat won’t get wrinkled.

Jack smirked before he cleared his throat. “I hate how people get sappy during weddings,” he said, paraphrasing Luke’s earlier statement using a light teasing tone. “Talk about being a hypocrite, right?”

“That’s not even the extent of how sappy he can get,” Michael said and Luke noticed him subtly shrugging Jack’s hand off his shoulder.

“Oh, don’t get me started on you, lover boy.” There was a glint in Jack’s eyes and Luke was glad it was Michael’s turn to receive the end of that look. “You’re a tad early, don’t you think?”

Michael was trying hard not to shift under Jack’s gaze and Luke wanted so badly to snuggle him. “Just so happy for you, man. Haven’t been to a wedding in ages, I couldn’t wait to get here,” Michael said, the lie only sounding rehearsed in Luke’s ears.

But judging from Jack’s expression, it most likely sounded rehearsed to him as well. “You sure it had nothing to do with Lewi here?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be patiently waiting in your room?” Luke asked, effectively redirecting the attention to Jack. “He’s here to help me, can we move on now?” he added, pushing Jack back to the direction where he came from.

When Luke successfully brought Jack back to his room, they stood in front of each other for a while, both waiting for the other to say something. When the silence stretched too long, Jack decided to break it.

“I don’t mean to be a downer but you two seemed a bit obvious back there.”

Luke agreed. Whatever they looked like a while ago wasn’t subtle at all and he knew that, but his urge to throw caution away was just stronger. “I know. It’s just getting harder, like, we’re gonna tell people in a few months and I’m getting antsy. I just wanna do it as soon as possible, you know?”

“Not really, but I’m trying to understand.” Jack was smiling sympathetically. “But don’t be too reckless. I’m pretty sure you’d want to be able to talk about it properly with mum and dad rather than you explaining a blurry picture of the two of you kissing, yeah?”

“I can already see marriage making you wise,” Luke joked, making light of the situation. “Now I expect you to stay here until I come back for you before the wedding starts, okay?”

Jack gave him a small salute as he walked out the door.

“We good?” Michael asked as soon as Luke was close to him again.

He absentmindedly nodded as he saw a few people already entering the church doors. “Hey, I need to start taking the headcount. Please tell me you’re gonna help with that.”

“Exactly what I’m here for,” he said, taking the piece of paper Luke just handed to him.

“You take Jack’s guests and I’ll take Celeste’s. There’s two tables set up on both sides of the altar and obviously, mum and dad will sit on the groom’s side. I think nan and gramps would want to sit there too so there are backup chairs right behind the table. Also, you can decide whether you three wanna sit close to the altar or not, just make sure I see you, yeah?” Luke instructed, barely taking a breath between sentences.

Michael read over the list of people and nodded to Luke’s instructions. “Got it.” When he looked up, Luke was trying his best not to bite too hard on the part of his lip where the piercing should’ve been. Jack said he should keep it on but Luke insisted on taking it off for the sake of the formal occasion.

“And Ben also said not to let him sit close to the table because he’s as much of a mumma’s boy as I am and he might tear up at seeing mum cry. Oh, and for other guests not on that list, just make them sit in the back. Wait, I can’t give that problem to you. I’ll handle people not on the list, okay?”

Before he could proceed to his next instruction, Michael held onto Luke’s forearms. “Luke, chill,” said Michael, gently shaking Luke. “Babe, it’s okay. I can take it from here. Guests not on the list will sit in the back. Now go usher Celeste’s guests.”

*

The wedding march had started and Luke couldn’t really focus on anyone walking down the aisle when his eyes kept drifting back to Michael, who looked way too fascinated with everyone. From under the lights of the church, the shine in Michael’s eyes was evident. When Luke first spotted him in the sea of people, he just couldn’t convince himself to look away. It was a surprise Michael hasn’t caught him staring yet though it was understandable as Michael’s attention was solely on the aisle.

Next to Michael, Calum and Ashton were as entranced but a few seconds of looking at both of them got them to look back. With the way Ashton was looking at him, he knew he’d been caught. He’ll probably get teased mercilessly during the reception.

Luke’s thoughts were cut off when Jack accidentally nudged his arm just as the maid of honor was nearing the altar.

“Think about it, when Celeste comes through that door all eyes would be on her but the only pair she’ll care about is yours,” he whispered to his brother and he could swear he heard a strangled sob before Jack bothered speaking up.

“Luke, I swear to God I am going to punch you in the nuts if you make me cry before the priest even gets to say ‘dearly beloved’,” said Jack through gritted teeth.

Luke grinned happily before he settled himself as the bridal march started.

Everyone’s breath got caught as soon as Celeste came into view. He took a quick glance at his brother and saw the evident love shining through his eyes. It was a familiar sight as it was the same shine he saw every time he got the chance to see a glimpse of their relationship. There’d be no hesitation in his answer if he was asked who made him think positively about love.

As he thought of love, his eyes inevitably trained back to Michael. Luke won’t even try to hide his gasp. Michael was finally looking back at him. The most important time for him to be looking at the aisle, he was looking back at Luke instead.

Luke couldn’t exactly explain what he was feeling but looking at Michael gave him a sense of clarity of some sorts. He could see both of them sharing the same look hopefully on their wedding day. It didn’t even matter to him who would walk down the aisle. All he knew is one day in the near future; he wanted to make Michael his husband.

Celeste was already halfway down the aisle when Luke found himself looking back at his brother. Jack’s face couldn’t even be interpreted to just one feeling. There was a mixture of happiness, fear, excitement, and most importantly, love evident in his expression. Luke glanced back at Celeste and she had the same look on her face.

Luke was entirely convinced that that was the face of true love.

He found his thoughts being selfish once again as he wondered if that was how he looked whenever his eyes were on Michael and if it was the same the other way around. He was well aware how often both of them gazed at each other and it really didn’t help that apparently they’ve had obvious fond (or _heart-eyes_ as other fans called it) for each other. As much as he didn’t want it to, he was glad that the faces publicly caught on camera were just enough for them to keep their cover.

Luke felt like he was the older brother when he patted Jack’s shoulder like he was sending him off to his next adventure. When her father was handing off Celeste to Jack, he heard a faint ‘I’m proud of both of you’ from him before he walked off to his seat.

The rest of the ceremony went by and he was brought back to giving his full attention to it when he was asked for the rings.

If he was being honest, he never really expected his brother to want to write his own vows. Jack had even wanted him to read it over because in Jack’s words: “I’m pretty shit at words and you kinda write good songs”. Luke’s ego still had no idea how to react to that.

He’d thought about giving Jack the vows from Corpse Bride, seeing as the older Hemmings never particularly paid attention whenever they would watch the movie. However, when he read through Jack’s draft, there was nothing left to change or add. It highlighted the kind of person and husband Jack was capable of being and Luke knew tampering the written work would just ruin it. He gave back the draft to his brother with a proud smile on his face.

Hearing Jack’s final output brought a shaky smile to Luke’s face. He never expected Jack to be that articulate. Maybe it was part of being in love. Words just pour out and it didn’t need another look for it to sound _right_.

It didn’t need to be perfect.

It just needed to be passionate.

*

The reception had about the same number of people from the ceremony, if not, more. Celeste’s seating chart luckily had him sitting with his band mates rather than the rest of Jack’s groomsmen. Although as much as he already wanted to sit next to Michael, he still had best man duties he couldn’t ignore.

He stood right by the edge of the elevated platform as he got the go signal to welcome the newlyweds into the room.

“Everyone, let’s all welcome Mr and Mrs Jack and Celeste Hemmings,” he said into his mic, smiling widely as he watched his brother guide his now sister-in-law towards their table by the front.

He leaned against the podium as he watched the cocktails being served, already having taken one from a waiter’s tray when they passed him. He took that moment of silence to watch people interacting with each other. Luke noticed he’d been doing that a lot since the day started.

His gaze drifted to his mother for the first time since she arrived. He deliberately tried to avoid looking at her in fear of tearing up because he knew he was too weak for his mother’s tears. She was in deep conversation with Celeste’s parents and he couldn’t help but think about what it would look like if it was Karen and Daryl sat next to her and his dad. He shook his head to regain his focus.

The DJ by the other side of the stage was trying to get his attention and when he finally caught it, Luke already knew what was due next.

“For the first dance of the evening,” he began, looking directly at Jack to give him a wink. “It would be yours truly and Liz Hemmings,” he joked, followed by hearty laughter from the crowd. He saw his mother shaking her head but the smile on her face told him there was no real heat to it.

When the laughter died down, he looked at his brother again and jerked his head for the couple to stand up. He stepped closer to the microphone once more. “Joking aside, for their first dance as husband and wife, let’s welcome Jack and Celeste to the dance floor.”

The newlyweds looked enchanting, gliding through the floor as if they’d practiced the routine for months. Luke knew that wasn’t remotely true, seeing as he had to endure Jack’s whining about his fear of stepping on Celeste’s feet half a hundred times during their dance. Realizing that, as he looked back at the couple, he could observe that Celeste was guiding Jack’s movements. It was an accurate visualization of their relationship.

Moments after, people started joining them on the dance floor. First congratulating the couple then proceeding to pull someone to dance with. Luke took that as his cue to finally be able to sit down for a while before he had to announce that dinner would be served soon.

“Lame joke,” Michael teased, leaning closer since the music was starting to get louder.

Luke snickered, poking Michael’s thigh in hopes that he would shut up. The result was the complete opposite; Michael just leaned further into Luke’s space saying, “at least it’s better than your stage banter.”

In turn, Luke glowered at Michael, knowing well enough that he had his fair share of witty remarks onstage. They were few but it was still worth remembering from time to time.

“Are you tired?” Michael continued to speak, seeming to want to maximize their limited time being able to interact. “You’ve been awake since 6.”

Being sure that almost everyone’s attention would be elsewhere, Luke reached out for Michael’s hand. “I’m fine for now but once the excitement fades, I’m probably gonna pass out,” he said, hiding their hands under the tablecloth as Michael hooked their pinkies together.

With his other hand, Michael reached over to cover their already joined hands. “I wanna dance with you so badly,” Michael whispered, well aware that it wasn’t just the four of them around the table.

“It’s not like we can’t.”

Michael sighed with a little shake of his head. “I wanna dance with you as my _boyfriend_ , not as my best friend who also has no date.”

“‘m sorry.”

“Not anyone’s fault.”

Luke unhooked his pinky from Michael’s before properly intertwining them. It made him feel less tired despite their hands being concealed from anyone’s view. He loved the fact that Michael’s hands fit perfectly with his when they were younger and it still was a perfect fit even if Luke’s hands grew bigger than Michael’s. It felt like they were a puzzle that adjusted to always fit together.

“Wanna know what I was thinking by the end of the ceremony?” Michael asked, his tone changing to something that should’ve sounded teasing but came out more sad. Luke squeezed his hand as an answer. “I was thinking about not caring anymore about hiding. About how I’m gonna pull you to dance with me like we’re prom dates. About when the crowd on the dance floor has thinned enough, I’m gonna kiss you in front of everyone, stealing Jack and Celeste’s thunder. About Liz most likely calling mum about it.”

It sounded tempting, Luke had to admit. He would’ve loved to see what everyone’s reaction would be, especially his parents and they’d be done hiding. He almost pulled Michael to do just that but what Jack said came to mind and he knew his brother had a solid point. “I wish we could do that,” he said instead, rubbing his thumb on the back of Michael’s hand. He closed his eyes for a second to imagine the scene but his eyes shot open when he felt the warmth of Michael’s hand disappear.

Celeste’s mother appeared in his line vision before he could shoot Michael a questioning look. Understandable.

“Luke, hun,” she said, her light touch on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Oh right, I’m sorry, I got too comfortable,” he apologized, standing up as quick as he could to assume his position in front again. Before leaving the table, he gave Michael a pat on his thigh.

They’ll get their time.

*

Everyone was almost done with their dinner and as he expected, Ben came up to the podium to call him up for his speech.

Michael immediately looked at him with an encouraging smile. Seeing as he made a living for being in front of crowds, the encouragement wasn’t as needed but Luke appreciated it nonetheless. There was still a different kind of nervousness when it was family in the crowd.

He immersed himself in everyone’s cheers, smiling as he walked towards the podium. The crowd seemed a bit surprised to see him not take note cards out before he spoke. He decided to wing his speech at the last minute, he figured it was better to be spontaneous than his speech sounding rehearsed and scripted.

“I’m gonna be honest here. I have no idea how I wanted to start my speech. I went from wanting to tell the story about Jack’s nervousness while preparing for their first date to wanting to start with the day he decided to propose. It was a tough decision and Googling was a bust.”

He smiled before speaking again. “I wanted to be specific so it was understandable I didn’t find results to ‘sample best man speech for annoying brother getting married to a girl out of his reach’.” With that sentence, he managed to make the crowd laugh again.

“Okay, but seriously, I have been waiting for this day for a _very_ long time now,” he said. “From the romcoms I absolutely didn’t watch, I think this was typically the moment where the best man is supposed to tell a story how the bride gradually changed the groom for the better, making him the good man he is capable of being. Let me tell you, that isn’t the case for this union.

To those of you who aren’t aware, Jack and Celeste have been together for quite some time now, since my pre-teen years. I was subjected to watch them fall in love when I barely knew what love really meant. I used to think it was annoying and I didn’t get to appreciate that majestic part of Jack’s life until I was pushed into sudden fame and I found it difficult to find someone I wanted to settle down with.” Luke’s eyes briefly found Michael’s in the crowd. He gave him a small smile as an idea popped into his head. He figured out what he wanted his speech to consist of.

He looked back at his brother. “Jack has always been a wanker,” he said, sparing a wary glance at his mother for his choice of words. “There were relentless bickering while we were growing up. He teased me once I started gaining an interest in music. But hey, isn’t that what brothers are for? I bet Ben was hard on him too.

As much as he never let me get some peace of mind, he never did let anyone treat me the same way. Well, kinda,” he said, remembering how Michael used to tease him years ago. He still did, actually. Luke knew not to take any of their words at heart. It was Michael and his brother’s way to show affection.

“Despite what he thought were his faults, he’s a great person. If it wasn’t for dad, Jack would probably be my role model. He protects the people he loves, fights for what he believes in, and always found time for family. When Celeste came into his life, those traits just improved.

So yeah, Celeste brought the best out of him but he didn’t _change_. He’s still the same wanker who hid my picks whenever I wanted to practice because he still hides them whenever I’m home. And I quote ‘you’ve had enough days in a year to play your fucking guitar so stop what you’re doing and let me sleep in peace’.

Anyway, back to my point. He’s still the same annoying person but with heightened affection.” He stuck his tongue out like a child at his brother before turning to Celeste.

“ _Sister-in-law_ ,” he said, getting used to the feel of it on his tongue. “Man, that feels good to finally say,” he addressed Celeste, admiring how big she was smiling at his statement. “Jack is so fortunate to have you in his life and I am incredibly thankful he brought you into our family.

I told myself I’m never gonna admit this in public but it’s your wedding day and I guess adding to your and Jack’s ego would be a sufficient wedding gift,” said Luke, letting the following laughter die down before continuing. “You two made me believe in soulmates, as cheesy as that sounded. Made me believe that two separate entities can work together to become this strong bond. Made me believe that being in a relationship didn’t mean two halves forming a whole but two wholes fitting together without compromising their own identity. Made me realize that love isn’t perfect but it’s working together to make harmony.

As I mentioned earlier, I watched you two fall in love. I often wondered why you spent so much time at our house that it was as if you lived with us. You came with us during our family trips and at one point I thought you were adopted because mum wanted a daughter. And in a way, she did get a daughter. Mum was already calling you her kid and you two weren’t even engaged yet. You fit right into our family as soon as you entered it and I’m glad Jack had found a home in you. He deserves the best and you’re it for him.”

During his next point, his eyes were intently locked with Michael’s, not wanting to break it. Luke had been waiting to say it since he figured out what he wanted to say. “Finding that kind of person would be one in a trillion. Once you find them, everything just seems to fall into place, the world looks brighter, and there’s a weight lifted off your shoulders. You understand that fights and arguments are inevitable but they’re worth it because you know they only happen because you both care too much. There is no doubt marriage is only the definite way it should go next.”

Luke wasn’t so eloquent with words if it wasn’t into a song so seeing a few people tearing up from his speech surprised him. He knew Michael would deny it but Luke was sure he saw him tearing up as well.

“Congrats to the happy couple. Love you both.” With that, he stepped back from the podium and hugged the newlyweds before he walked back to his chair.

The other people on their table have moved to converse with the other guests so it was just the four of them. As he sat down, he deliberately avoided looking at Michael and focused his attention on the other half of the band. Although, he regretted that decision as soon as he saw the look on Calum and Ashton’s faces.

“What?” he asked, wanting his best friends to stop being obnoxious. Their grins just grew bigger. “I take it back, shut up,” said Luke, closing his eyes in mild frustration.

Calum was the first one to say anything. “I wonder if I’ll come across anything if I searched for my best man speech,” he teased. “‘Sample best man speech for the most obvious lovebirds finally getting married.’ Think that’s specific enough. Right, Ash?”

“I’m changing my best man,” Michael piped up, holding onto Luke’s hand under the table again. “You’ll just make sure I bawl like a baby.”

“I’m gonna be in charge of the funny stories, I guess,” Ashton said, staring Luke down. “Or maybe the embarrassing ones. I bet people would love to hear those.”

Luke shook his head before glaring at Ashton. “I’m making Dave my best man. Screw the agreement.”

“But we spat on it!” Calum whined.

“Can you please wait until the engagement before arguing about this?” Michael asked, gently pulling Luke’s hand to tell him to face the older man instead.

“Did you mean that?” Michael asked, leaning on one elbow as he spoke to Luke.

“Every word.”

*

The wedding seemed to go on for hours so when they had finally said goodbye to the final set of guests, Luke just wanted to jump into a bed, curl up against Michael, and sleep for days. He couldn’t do that yet, though.

The majority of the Hemmings clan stayed in the hotel, including Jack’s immediate family. In turn, Luke and Michael were fortunate enough that Michael’s parents didn’t question it when Michael said he was staying in the hotel as well.

As soon as they reached their hotel room, Luke went face first straight to the bed and didn’t bother taking off his suit.

“Babe, you have to take your clothes off,” Michael stated, pushing Luke’s shoulder. Luke mumbled incoherently against the sheets. “I didn’t understand that.”

“I said, I have a plan so don’t change yet.”

Michael quirked a brow. Luke was sure he was confused as he showed Michael he had ticked off everything on his checklist before the reception ended. “Plan?”

“We need to go downstairs again but let me take a nap first,” Luke stated, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist. “I’m so tired, babe.”

“I know,” Michael said with a nod, playing with the hair on the back of Luke’s head. “Can’t your plan wait until tomorrow?”

Luke felt the pressure of Michael’s hand against his head as he shook it. “The function room would’ve been cleaned up by then,” Luke said.

“Did you leave something behind? Want me to call the front desk? They probably started cleaning up down there already.”

“What?” Luke exclaimed, his tired state suddenly forgotten. “We need to get down there right now, then!” He pulled himself up, unwrapping his arm around Michael to perch himself up on his palms. “Come on,” he added, pulling Michael off the bed and out the door.

When they reached the elevator, Luke was on his phone, scrolling through his music library.

“Will whatever it is that you’re planning take long? Luke, you really need to rest now. It’s three in the morning, you’ve been awake for 21 hours.”

“Like this isn’t how we live during tour.”

“Not the point.” Michael had his arms crossed, staring Luke down while Luke continued to look through his library. “We’re on holiday, we should get as much rest as possible.”

They’ve already reached their desired floor before Luke could give Michael another reason.

When they entered the room, there were only three employees cleaning up. The trash was already gone and they were starting to take down the decorations. Luckily, one of the employees noticed them and acknowledged Luke.

“Can we help you with anything, sir?” Drew, if Luke’s memory was right, asked.

“Yeah, actually. Can you guys give us just a few minutes in here alone?” Luke asked, hoping they’d agree to his request. “We’re not gonna trash the place or steal anything, we promise,” he added for the employees’ reassurance.

Drew nodded and started his descent down the stairs with the other two following him. “Would 20 minutes be enough?” Luke nodded. “We’ll just be outside, then,” said Drew before he closed the doors, leaving Michael and Luke alone.

“Please don’t be cheesy,” Michael said, a fond look on his face. He most likely figured out what Luke was planning on doing.

Luke walked over to the DJ booth, connecting his phone to the jack and pressed play. Soft music started playing before he turned back to Michael. “You love it when I’m cheesy.”

“Cut to the chase. What are we doing here, Luke?” asked Michael, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck when Luke placed his hands on Michael’s hips.

“We’re gonna dance like we’re prom dates.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Michael said, followed by a groan but he still pulled Luke closer while they swayed with the music.

“I believe the correct term is _romantic_ ,” Luke said before placing a kiss against Michael’s temple.

Michael didn’t even bother to refute, he just tightened the wrap of his arms and nuzzled his nose against Luke’s neck. “I love you so much,” Michael whispered, briefly kissing Luke’s neck.

Instead of saying the words back, Luke had something else in mind. He took a deep breath before voicing it out. “It’s gonna be our wedding one day, right?”

He thought he’d feel Michael tense but the older man nodded against his neck. “I promise.”

Luke sighed contently, loving the intimate moment between him and the love of his life. They moved with the music, finding them unconsciously dancing in sync. After the song finished and the next song started to play, Michael suddenly pulled away from Luke and pushed at his shoulders.

“Did you just propose?” Michael asked, his eyes wide and expectant.

“No…? Not unless you want that as your proposal. I think you deserve a better scenario than the remains of my brother’s reception but you do you, I guess.”

“You don’t even have a ring yet.”

“You wearing an engagement ring before we come out is kinda suspicious, don’t you think?” Luke retorted before pulling Michael back against him. “In the near future, I’m gonna propose properly, or maybe you will. Whoever goes first. We have about 15 minutes left. Let’s just dance until this playlist ends or until the employees come back in.”

Michael chuckled, pressing his forehead against Luke’s. “You made the playlist on the elevator, didn’t you?”

Luke hummed in confirmation. A moment of silence between them gave him enough time to notice the song playing was quite a familiar tune. “Remember when you wrote this?”

Michael closed his eyes and Luke watched him in fascination. There was a smile on the older man’s face and Luke couldn’t help but reach up to cup his cheek. “It was after the first time we _really_ fought. I said some things and you said some things. We didn’t talk properly for days and I was so scared it was the end,” Michael answered. “We were so bad at communicating then.”

“I remember that recording the song was difficult because I immediately knew what you wrote it about. It did help give the song the feel it deserved but I’m so glad we never had a fight that big after. As much as it gave the band a good song, I’d rather have you happy,” Luke said, kissing the tip of Michael’s nose.

“I still mean those words, just so you know. _I swear my heart is never giving up_.”

“You said not to be cheesy.”

Michael shrugged before placing both of his hands on Luke’s face. “I love you so much,” he said. “I can’t wait until the whole world knows.”

“I love you too,” Luke replied, closing the gap between their lips for the kiss he’d been wanting since the ceremony started.

(In a great turn of events, Jack was the one to blame the next time he saw Michael and Luke’s lip lock. Jack came back to the function room to look for the purse Celeste’s aunt apparently left. Drew noticed him too late and he’d already opened the door before he was warned for Luke’s request for privacy.

No one needed to know he snapped a picture of the couple. Well, not until their wedding, at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thnksfrthmxn.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
